Nel'Ruun nar Moreh
}}Nel Ruun nar Moreh |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Quarian |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }17 (as of Mass Effect 2) |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }2168 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Unemployed |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Citadel Wards |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Kylia Fenon, Lupin'Vola nar Farka, Kolya, Aren'Vanti nar Moreh, Tomaek, Lesana |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }None |} Nel'Ruun nar Moreh is a cowardly quarian and a compulsive liar. He is currently living in the Citadel Wards, searching for a job and a place to live. Personality As far back as anyone on the Moreh can remember, Nel has been a compulsive liar. He was always lying about misdeeds and accidents and boasting about the great things he would do once out on pilgrimage, none of them remotely realistic or believable. His refusal to face facts and admit truth lead to a convincing veneer of confidence to the point of egotism, but everyone who knows him well knows he actually has very low self-esteem. Whatever assignment or task was given to him would always fail spectacularly and often in ways no one could comprehend. One can say this much for him: his personality will do a complete 180 when faced with a dire situation. Suddenly, he admits that he's actually quite useless, a coward to boot, and cries about how he's never done anything helpful in his life. With the recent annihilation of Bahak, even he can sense that the galaxy is heading into very dangerous times and finds himself very scared and uncertain what to do. Biography Early Life Nel was born to Ilei'Ruun vas Moreh nar Ulnay and Tarka'Ruun vas Moreh nar Qwib Qwib. They were agricultural scientists and constantly busy with work. He found some solace in art, but as such a skill has little practical use on the fleet, no one would teach him how to develop it and one instructor even outright discouraged it. It was then he turned to extravagant lies as a means of coping. Although his parents attempted to find a scientific reason for their son's bad habit, it is very likely that their unintentional neglect was the cause. Nel was a terrible student in school, though not entirely for the lack of trying. Even now, his teachers wonder how he managed to zap everyone in the room with electricty when the assignment was to program a screen to display "Hello world". His bad grades, improbable mistakes, and lies made him unpopular among his teachers and classmates. Though no one actively bullied him, few went out of their way to interact with him. It was when he somehow caused an entire ship to disintegrate with only a screwdriver and a wrench that the crew of the Moreh decided to kick him out on Pilgrimage early. (They didn't exile him because the ship in question was just a model. A large technologically accurate scale model of a liveship.) Pilgrimage He found his way to the Citadel, somehow found several jobs, but none lasted more than a week. His compulsive lying proved very problematic with the customers and any back end work would fail in perplexing ways. He faced the same sort of problems finding shelter too. Even the turian homeless shelter kicked him out for blowing up the fridge with a maintenance drone. His attempts to find a job culminated into being self-employed, selling ice cream in the park. That is where he ran into Lesana's gang of duct rats for the first time. They've come to like bullying him and consider him a toy. Riots Nel's temporary residence was trashed by the Citadel Riots and he found himself in the middle of a chaotic and dangerous situation. Fortunately, Lesana and her gang abducted him into the ducts and they watched the entire thing pan out from the catwalks. He's still staying with them as he has nowhere else to go. He's been trying to stop them from stealing and looting with little success. Lesana has stolen Nel's omni-tool to post on the forums in hopes the members there would aid her in finding members of her gang who had been kidnapped over the years by slavers, but found no success. Present One day, Rita, a former member of Lesana's gang, ran into him while they were giving him trouble again. Although she had no pity for him, she told him the place she worked at would pay him creds to be an artist's model. He took her up on that offer and even though it turned out they just wanted to see a quarian without his helmet, they let him model with his suit on anyway. The boss noticed him scribbling during the breaks between poses and liked his work. He offered him a job and Nel has been working there since. How long until he gets fired remains to be seen, but he seems to have learned his lesson for the most part. Relationships Kylia Fenon A netfriend. They exchange messages now and then. She half believes his lies and is somewhat ignorant of his personality flaws. Lupin'Vola nar Farka and Kolya They initally met when Kolya posted a classified for a flatmate. Unlike Lupin, Nel showed up completely unannounced and stunned them both with his stupidity and inability to read the atmosphere. In spite of how annoying he was, they showed pity and recommended a place of short term residence. Soon after, they all met at the park again. The two helped Nel deal with a turian duct rat who poisoned himself with levo ice cream and the other duct rats who were stealing from him. Aren'Vanti nar Moreh They grew up on the same ship and she is well aware of his personality flaws. She keeps him in check on the forum. Tomaek A very lucky quarian who has never experienced Nel's annoying side thus far. He met Nel in the park and assisted him with the turian duct rat incident and later when he got a bucket stuck on his head in Sniper's Touch. During the Citadel Riots, he and Nel had been in constant contact, keeping track of the chaotic situation. Lesana A 20-year-old asari duct rat and leader of her gang. They saved their favorite new toy from the riots and basically used him as a teddy bear until everything calmed down. He's been stuck with them ever since and tried to stop them from looting and stealing afterward, only to be biotically thrown by Lesana in retribution. Their friendship is tenuous at best. Rita A 17-year-old human and a former member of Lesana's duct rat gang. She is a very skilled artist, but as a former duct rat, she's used to having to get what she wants through force. While she isn't violent per se, she has a habit of taking things without asking first. Trivia *Nel'Ruun nar Moreh is essentially Han'Gerrel with different cloth colors. *Lesana was created with Liara, this person (no clue who that is), and the neck of an asari commando. Category:Characters Category:Quarians